DESCRIPTION: The Gerontological Society of America (GSA) seeks funding for a five-year effort aimed at increasing the number of trained minority investigators studying aging-related topics. The proposed program is submitted in response to two national priorities: 1) increasing the number of minority persons pursuing graduate degrees in any area; and 2) increasing the number of minority persons pursuing gerontological studies in all disciplines. Specifically, this program is designed to increased the pool of qualified and successful ethnic minority investigators by assisting and aiding twenty minority masters-level students for two years in the following manner: 1) by enhancing the students' research skills and their ability to compete for research grants; 2) by facilitating the successful transition from student to researcher; and 3) by linking the students with a support network of professionals who can serve as mentors and advisors. The proposed program expands an existing GSA initiative focused on supporting minority investigators at various points in their careers. Already in place is a Minority Pre-doctoral Leadership Development Program that was established in 1993 to support students enrolled in doctoral programs. The proposed program will enable GSA to influence, support and assist minority students at ,the beginning of their graduate careers. The program will meet its goal of recruiting and helping support minority graduate students for research careers in gerontology through a series of activities including conducting workshops that complement and enrich the students' graduate school experience; linking students with mentors who can help them develop a personalized plan for research-skill development; providing career guidance and assistance to the participants; linking students with a broad based support network of professionals and other students; and providing travel support for students to attend relevant national scientific meetings, important seminars and workshops.